Cutting heads especially adapted for pruning, mounted on poles, have been in use at least since the early 1900's. Pole mounted cutting heads in pruning tools are extremely useful in the pruning of large trees and bushes since they minimize the use of ladders and other elevating equipment and in general allow the greatest number of desired twigs or branches to be cut by an operator from any given position.
The cuts made by an operator using conventional pruning tools, however, are not of the highest quality if the operator cuts all twigs and branches which are to be cut within reach of his tool from the same location. Because of the configuration of the cutting tool and pole, some twigs within reach of the tool are at angles with respect to the limbs with which they are associated and with respect to the operator, such that the twigs are cut so that a stub of significant size is left or the twig is "chewed off" by mere manipulation of the pruning tool hooking component, rather than the shearing, cutting action normally provided. Such cuts are highly undesirable since stubs can either cause deadening of portions of the limb with which they are associated, with subsequent weakening of that limb, or a plurality of suckers will sprout from the stub, making the pruning job that much more difficult and time consuming in the future. Also, such stubs and "chewed off" portions are open wounds that, if not patched, will not callus over, and allow entry of disease carrying organisms (such as Dutch elm disease) into the tree's vascular system. All these problems can be avoided by making flush cuts (leaving a stub of about 1/4 inch or less), since flush cuts will callus over, will not sprout suckers, and do not cause deadening of portions of the limbs with which they are associated. In order for an operator to make all flush cuts when pruning, however, utilizing conventional pruning tools, it is possible to only cut a small percentage (e.g., 33 percent) of the twigs and branches within reach of the cutting tool when the operator is standing in a given position, requiring the operator to move around to many different locations to cut twigs and branches that can be reached by the pruning tool at one location.
According to the present invention, a pruning tool is provided that allows an operator to make flush cuts of the great majority of vegetation and branches that are desired to be cut within reach of the cutting tool at a point at which the operator is standing, greatly minimizing the amount of movement the operator must make in pruning and/or insuring that all cuts are flush cuts, thereby improving the quality of the pruning job. It is estimated that for a pruning job of the same quality, an operator using the pruning tool according to the invention can complete many speciality jobs in about one third the time that it would take using conventional pruning tools.
The pruning tool according to the present invention comprises a conventional cutting head, a conventional pole, and flexible means for mounting the cutting head with respect to the pole so that the elongated base portion of the cutting head can make an angle greater than 0.degree. with respect to the pole direction of elongation; in fact, preferably the cutting means may assume an operative cutting position at substantially any angle between about 0.degree. and 90.degree., both with respect to the direction of elongation of the pole and a line perpendicular to the direction of elongation of the pole. The flexible mounting means may comprise a coil spring and a sleeve may be slidable over the pole to cover the spring, and operatively attach to the pole and cutting head to render the flexing action of the spring inoperative.
Also, according to the present invention, an operating mechanism for the cutter is provided that allows the operation of the cutting blades to effect cutting more effortless and, additionally, insures that operation of the cutting head can be effected despite the angular orientation of the cutting head with respect to the pole. The operating means includes a lever extension of the movable cutting blade, a first pulley, means for mounting the first pulley with respect to the lever extension of the second component, a second pulley, and a cord affixed to the first pulley mounting means extending from the first pulley mounting means around the second pulley, around the first pulley, and ultimately then generally parallel to the direction of elongation of the pole. The operating means further comprises a third pulley for receipt of the cord as it extends generally parallel to the pole direction of elongation, and means for swivelly mounting the third pully on the cutting head base portion. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a locking mechanism for the cutting blade for when the tool is not in use.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a pruning tool that allows the individual utilizing the tool to make flush cuts of vegetative growth to stems and branches having a wide range of directions of extension with respect to the point at which the individual is standing, without the individual moving from that point, and with a minimum of effort to effect cutting. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.